jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
JeremyWorks All-Star Grand Prix
JeremyWorks All-Star Grand Prix is racing video game developed by JeremyWorks Interactive and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The game is the sequel to ''JeremyWorks All-Star Super Kart'', which was a follow-up to ''JeremyWorks All-Star Racing''. It was released for the Jeremy Neptune, Steam, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, iOS, and Android on March 3, 2018. Story Coming soon! Characters Jeremy Universal * Jeremy * Larry * Jay * Bella * Steve * Mia * Zachary * Princess Alyvia * Cassie * Lucia * Kolten * Davina * Lexi * Sidden * Larrira * Chavles * Nickela * Gavin * Elizabeth * Eve * Lola (JeremyToons) * Jack Carter * Rubby Miller * Mavi * Niko * Ameila (Unlockable) * Metal Jeremy (Unlockable) * Japanese Jeremy (skin) Objects * Leafy * Firey * Flower * Coiny * OJ * Pencil and Match * Pin * Bubble * Ruby * Blocky * Pen * Test Tube * Lightblub * Fan * Bow * MePhone5 (Unlockable) Cartoon World * Matt * Stephen * Ann * Joyce * Takashi (Unlockable) * Anthone (Unlockable) * Eleesha (Unlockable) Planet NX * Xeep * Zasarn * Robbie Pets World * Joshua * Benjamin * Casey * Lucky * Chico Little Mattie * Mattie Go City! * Jax * Cameron Paint! * Ashley Painter * Trevin Sorceress Girl * Julie Zarahi! * Zarahi * Niamh * Mason * Evil Master (Unlockable) Other characters * Professor Von Clock * Mariah O'Goddnes * Princess Anneca (The Princess Girls) * Zack (Life of Teenagers) * Juliana (Juliana and the Power Gang) * Satin (The Satin and Bizzy Show) * Bizzy (The Satin and Bizzy Show) Guest Stars * Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies) * Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies) * Unikitty (The LEGO Movie) * Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Jeannie (RandomToons) * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Little Guy (Greeny Phatom) * SpongeBob SquarePants * Pac-Man * Crash Bandicoot * Sonic the Hedgehog * Malachi * Red (Angry Birds) Cups Starter Cups Mystery Island (Cup 1) * Jeremyville (Jeremy Universal) * Object Park (Objects) * Planet Stadium (Planet NX) * GoCity (Cartoon World) Happily Ever Faster (Cup 2) * HubTown (Jeremy Universal) * Newer City (Go City) * JeremyWorks City (JeremyWorks Cartoons) * Draker Dire's Lair (Pets World) Tyrannosaurus Wrecks (Cup 3) * Past Blast (Planet NX) * Jeremyville Plaza (Jeremy Universal) * JeremyWorks Mall (JeremyWorks Cartoons) * Color Park (Paint!) Tomb Town (Cup 4) * Jungle (Wild Jungle) * Pizza Zone (Cartoon World) * Haunted House (Zarahi!) * Volcano Island (JeremyWorks: Battle for Volcano Island) Astro Land (Cup 5) * Parkman Factory (Cartoon World) * Sorceress Castle (Sorceress Girl) * Evil Toy Factory (JeremyWorks: Attack of the Toybots) * Uranus' Mine Unlockable Classic World (Cup 6) * Country Fair DX (Cartoon World) * Object Bay DX (Objects) * Studios Tour DX (Cartoon World) * Yoyle City DX (Objects) Dream City (Cup 7) * Jeremy Beach DX (Jeremy Universal) * Objcet City DX (Objects) * Sweet Street DX (Emily, Ravil, and Julia) * Objectville DX (Objects) Magic Land (Cup 8) * Petopia DX (Pets World) * City Night DX (Cartoon World) * Great Mountain DX (Cartoon World) * Town Racing DX (Jeremy Universal) Happy Town World (Cup 9) * Mattie's Suburbia DX (Little Mattie) * Blob City DX (Blob) * Jeremyville Circuit DX (Jeremy Universal) * Object Mountain DX (Objects) Music Park (Cup 10) * Music Coaster DX (Emily, Ravil, and Julia) * Race Madness DX (Cartoon World) * Jeremyville Mall DX (Jeremy Universal) * Master Mime's Lair DX (Pets World) Galaxy Space (Cup 11) * Dream Island DX (Objects) * Dreamland DX (Emily, Ravil, and Julia) * Comedy TV HQ DX (Comedy TV) * Honeyville DX (Little Mattie) Remake Island (Cup 12) * Wizard Lair DX (Anneca's Princess Life) * Space Station DX (Planet NX) * World Beyond DX (Pets World) * City Night DX (Cartoon World) Trivia * This game is based on Nicktoons Nitro, Crash Tag Team Racing, Cars 3: Driven to Win, Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, Mario Kart 7, and Mario Kart Arcade GP DX. * The story similar to Crash Tag Team Racing's story. Category:Video Game